As for conventional banner pole structure, some are made of aluminum alloy to remain the metal shine of aluminum alloy which has more exquisite looking and lighter weight than plastic or wooden pole. However, after a period of time of using, the pole may be stained with gray or black print of hand or oxygenating with air. Further, as far as conventional banner pole is concerned, a plastic made threaded cylinder is formed for coupling to the top end of banner pole for screwing up different pole heads. Inventor of this invention has been undertaking manufacture of conventional banner pole for years and he found making plastic pole head requires expensive mold and material as well as laboring cost for processing and assembling poles.